Black Cat Encounters
by This-is-Blasphemy
Summary: Mostly the dialogues that never made it into the anime/manga, The things characters do off screen. Rated T for Language and Mild innuendo. I own nothing and neither do you....
1. Creed and Train

Author's Notes: I do not own Black Cat and I never will .... but yeah enjoy, review, blah blah reviews and ideas are welcome!

This is When Creed is trying to get Train to join the Apostles of the Star(s)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Train was walking down the alley way when he noticed that Creed, his so called partner in the Chronos group. Creed stepped out of the shadows and asked Train, in his most annoying seductive voice, "So Train, now that you left Chronos, why don't you join me in my mission to rid this world of Chronos?"

"No." Train replied, he continued his way past Creed.

"But..." Creed started to say.

_Here he goes again... _Train thought as he continued walking. "I Said **NO.**"

"You're hot when you tell me 'No.'"

_Oh hell no, he didn't just say that...._ "...Creed? Get out of my way."

Creed stepped in front of Train. "You're hot when you order me around." Train sighed for a really long time. "You're hot when you sigh like your annoyed with me."

Train stopped and finally formed his next sentence. "....Creed?"

"Yes, Train?"

"For the last time... I don't like you like that."

Creed just smiled. "But you do."

Train was getting annoyed now. "No, I don't. That's why I never let you enter my apartment."

Creed just said, "But I have been in your room... When you were sleeping."

Train glared. "Go die right now."

Creed looked a little shocked. "But I can't, then you'd be free to see that witch of a woman. What was her name again....?" _Sephiria walks in._ "Oh yeah "Bitch." No, that isn't it... Saya...? Yeah... That's it! "Bitch.""

Train eye twitched. "Her name is Saya, dumbass! And I never want to see you again."

Creed replied "But I love you."

Sephiria steeped out of the shadows and said "Traitors must die."

Creed gasped. "You like **_her_** don't you?!!!" Referring to Sephiria. "How could you do this to me?!!!! I thought what we had was special?!!!"

Train sighed. "We never had anything! And, no I don't like "her..."" making the quotations with his hands.

"I know, I'll kill her so you'll love me again!"

Train bluntly replied, "I never even liked you."

Creed said "Someone's just being modest..."

"No, no I'm not. I'm being quite serious." Train replied with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

Sephiria stepped closer. "I'm here to kill you. Or force you back into Chronos."

"I'm not going back." Train stated.

"I'll go back if Train goes back." Said Creed in his afectionate voice.

"**NO! J****ust NO!!" **Train walks out of the alley and quickly finds his apartment.

"Train?! Hey, wait up! I need to at least hug you!... I mean have sex with yo- ... I mean I need you to join me!!!"

Sephiria was completely ignored and left behind. ".... Why does this always happen to me?"

**~END~ **


	2. Eve and Ice Cream

Sorry for the late update, I blame writer's Block.

I don't know when this is, I just had ice cream the other day yes in January Call me Crazy! and thought of Eve so I wrote a little story dedicated to her love of ice cream... probably isn't as good as the first chapter but hey whatever, having a little writer's block really effects your thinking processes... anyways Review, comment, read it, like it, or hate it don't matter to me :D and please check out my other stories they are fun filled and crappy but enjoy nonetheless :P

Now enjoy my crappy fan fiction .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Look! An Ice cream truck!" Sven said, since he was bored he was trying to get a little excitement into the day, but as always Eve was reading, and Train was sleeping.

"Ice cream?" Eve asked with interest, She was reading a fascinating book about how people decorate Christmas trees with popcorn and candy canes. "Can I have some Sven?"

"Sorry, kiddo I'd love to but I'm afraid I'm broke..." As Sven turned his pockets inside out.  
"Oh I see..." An obvious look of disappointment on her face, but she just went back to reading.  
"Hey princess?" Train said.

"What Train?" Eve replied.

"Why don't you just work your little kid magic and grab us a couple of ice cream cones?" Tran whispered hopefully.  
"Hey! Are you guys scheming again?!" Sven yelled.  
"Nooo" Train said. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because Your whispering into Eve's ear"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Stop arguing Train, hey where'd Eve go?"

"Uh... I dunno" Train said. Eve, while Sven was arguing with Train, Eve had gotten up to get ice cream from the ice cream man.  
"Excuse me mister? I'm afraid I haven't got any money... My foster family has run into a bank problem... and we can hardly afford clothes but I was wondering if you could spare some ice cream for a poor little girl who has to share who room with five other children..." Eve said in her best little girl voice.  
"Ohhh of course little girl, I would be happy to give you some ice cream" the Ice cream man gave her an ice cream cone and then turned around and started crying.  
"Thank you kind sir" She bowed and walked back to Sven and Train with a smile on her face.  
"I got an ice cream" She sat back down again and started licking it.  
"Wait What Princess! The deal was to get 2 ice cream cones!" Train said.  
Eve looked at Train and replied. "Sorry Train, little kids can only go so far..." She continued licking her ice cream while Train looked upset and Sven glared at Train for teaching Eve another bad thing, well Rins is also to blame but hey she wasn't here now was she?


	3. Christmas Special

_**This is a Christmas Special, It is a late update But I wanted to update something, so here it is :D Enjoy the ...icredibly weird song.**_

_**Black Cat sings the Twelve Days of Christmas.**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Black Cat Christmas Special**

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me

**"One uncontrollable and unexplainable crush on Train"**

_"What? Oh nevermind it's nothing I haven't heard before."_

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me

_"Two gallons of milk"_

**"And one unexplainable uncontrollable crush on Train"**

On the third day of christmas my true love gave to me

"Three large ice cream cones"

_"Two gallons of milk"_

**"And one unxplainable uncontrollable crush on Train"**

On the fourth day of christmas my true love gave to me

**"Four secretly government endorsed jobs"**

_**"........"**_ They all look at Rins.

**"What? continue on"**

After a few minutes they continue.

"Three large ice cream cones"

_"Two gallons of milk"_

**"And one uncontrollable unexplainable crush on Train"**

On the fifth day of christmas my true love gave to me

_"Fiiiiiiiiive waaaaaaaaaaaacky inventions!"_

**"Four secretly government endorsed jobs"**

"Three large ice cream cones"

_"Two gallons of milk"_

**"And one uncontrollable unxplainable crush on Train"**

_**"On the sixth day of christmas I gave six kisses to Mr. Black!"**_

Kyoko jumps on Train and starts making out with him.

_"Holy mother of God!"_ Train yells as he lands on the ground.

**"Train How could you!"** Creed yelled.

**"Fiiiiive Waaacky inventions!"**

**"Four secretly government endorsed jobs"**

**"Three large ice cream cones"**

**"Two gallons of milk"**

**"One dead Kyoko"**

_**"Okay I'm done I'm done...."**_ Kyoko goes as far she can away from Creed.

"ON THE SEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS I GIVE SEVEN KISSES TO THE BLACK CAT"

Saya jumps on Train and starts making out with him.

_"Oh god not again!"_ As he lands on the floor again

**"Train you betrayed me again!"**

**"Six.... uh..."**

**"Fiiiiiiiive waaaacky inventions"**

**"Four secretly government endorsed jobs"**

**"Three large ice cream cones"**

**"Two gallons of milk"**

**"And I'm not saying the last one"**

"On the eightth day of Christmas I gave 8 kisses to Rins"

**"Oh hell no!"** Rins punches Jenos in the face before he could get the chance to kiss her.

"Oh your love hurts..."

Rins notices how everyone has a look of shock on their faces as they watch Train and Saya continue to kiss while their clothes are rapidly decreasing in number.

**"Seven... kisses to...uh"**

**"Six kisses...to oh dammit!"**

**"Fiiiive Waaacky inventions!"**

**"Four secretly government endorsed jobs!"**

**"Three large ice cream cones"**

**"Two gallons of milk"**

**"And I'm still not saying the last one"**

**Black Cat Christmas Special Epically Fails, As Creed tries to kill Saya and Train attempts to defend her, the others watch in shock as Train has yet to put his clothes back on...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Creed is Bolded

Train is Italics

Eve is Underlined

Rins is Bolded and Underlined

Sven is Italics and Underlined

Kyoko is Bolded and Italics

Saya is Caps Lock

Jenos is normal

All is Bolded, underlined, italics.


	4. The Next Day

Um this is just the next day from the Christmas caroling thing... :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare you leave me to sing that ridiculous song by myself!" Rins yelled, as Train was punched.

"..I'm sorry that I'm popular with the ladies..." Train said. "..And one very obsessed ...uh..whatever he is"

Rins glared. "Not to mention you may have scarred Eve to death!" Rins motioned to Eve, who in turn just stared back.

"Actually I'm not at all bothered by Train's idiotic notions..." Eve stated, she then continued reading her book.

"See? You're the only one who is having a problem with this..." Train said, he barely dodged the next punch, but he didn't dodge the kick.

"Train! You are such a fucking idiot sometimes!" Rins shouted, she then turned and walked out of the room.

Creed snuck in and saw Train on the floor with a bloody nose. "Train! Who did this to you?! Was it that witch?!" Creed pulled out his sword.

Train sighed. "...Creed what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Creed smiled. "Let me clean up this blood." He sat down next to Train, and began wiping the blood off of Train's lips, with his lips.

Eve grew wide-eyed, Train punched Creed in the stomach.

"What the hell?!" Train yelled.

"I'm cleaning the blood up..." Creed attempted to clean Train up again.

Train punched him in the face. "Get the hell out!"

"You're so hot when you're angry"

"Creed, I said leave"

"You're so hot when you tell me to leave"

"Creed..."

"You're so hot when you say my name"

Train pushed him out the door, then quickly locked it.

"You're so hot when you slam the door in my face.."

Train twitched. "I am so getting a restraining order..." Train said, mostly to himself but also to Eve.

"You're so hot when you ignore me!" Creed yelled, face glued to the window.

Train ran to the window and shut the blinds.

"I will not be ignored, Train!" Creed broke the window.

Train sighed.

Eve looked from Creed, to the broken glass littered on floor, to Train, then past Creed and out the used to be window but now a hole in the wall then she sighed and went back to reading.

"How the hell did you get to the fifth story window, we don't even have a balcony!" Train yelled, almost on the verge of tears.

"I don't know, but- Are you crying?" Creed asked, concerned.

Sven came running out of the bathroom. "Oh great, that costs money!" Sven pointed to the window.

"Sven, why were you in the bathroom?" Eve asked. "I thought you were at the bank..."

"Uh, it's not what it looks like..." Sven said.

"Svenny-baby!" Train said.

Creed gasped. "Oh you moved on from the witch, now it's a male witch?!"

They all looked at him in confusion.

Eve got up and pushed Creed out the window, and she made sure he hit the cold, hard ground.

"So... why was he here again?" Eve asked, sitting down and reading her book.

"...I don't wanna know.." Train said.

Sven glared at Train.

"What?"

"You don't have the right to talk to Eve after what happened yesterday"

"Oh, you're still mad about that huh?"

"Your damn right I'm still mad about that"

"But Svenny-baby it wasn't my fault!"

"The first time it wasn't you're fault but the second one. You should feel ashamed..."

"We are just friends!"

"That's not what it looked like from our angle"

"But...but..uh.."

"Nothing to add?"

"I'm working on it!"

"..."

Five minutes later.

"That was a different Saya..."

"Is that really the bast you could come up with?" Sven asked.

"...Well no I had another idea...it's what friends do.."

Sven looked disgusted. Eve rolled her eyes and made ear muffs out of her hair, in a desperate attempt to drown out the sound of their voices.

After another five minutes, Train realized what he had just said.

"Oh...ew..." Train said.

"Yeah..."

"Uh...I'm sorry..." Train said apologetically.

"You should be" Sven said, he then walked out of the room.

"So Little Princess...If I gave you a month's supply of ice cream, would you forgive me?" Train asked.

"Would you eat it all?"

"Why do you accuse me of something like that?"

"Well, Train, you remind me of a cat, ice cream contains milk, cats like milk, do the math"

"Gasp! Well that's just plain mean, I thought you of all people would understand that I just have a tendency to eat everything in my path and not gain anything"

Eve stared at him.

"Oh..I didn't help my case...."

"No" Eve rolled her eyes.

"I won't eat your ice cream this time"

"I'll believe it when I see it" Eve continued to read her book.

"Oh You'll see, I can not do something once my mind is made up..."

"That didn't make much sense..."

"It didn't? It sounded pretty good in my head"

"Train, just go"

"Well firstly I need some money..."

Sven came back in to the room. "Hell no! We don't have any money!"

"But its for the little princess..."

"Well in that case..." Sven gives Train 50 bucks. "Don't even think about spending that money on something stupid!"

"What makes you think I'd do that?"

Sven and Eve looked at him. "Remember that one time?" Sven said.

"What one time?" Train asked.

"If you don't remember go to what used to be the Grandierama mall downtown"

"Oh that, How was I supposed to know that, that bomb was set to go off five seconds after I touched the red button!" Train said, defensively.

Sven sighed, and Eve rolled her eyes. "Just get whatever it is your shopping for, and get back here!"

"Alright!" Train left in a hurry.

-At the Market

"Alright, Ice cream time..." Train said to no one in particular.

Train wondered down the halls containing frozen dairy products. _Alright, we have vanilla, chocolate, mint, strawberry, oh this is a new one... coconut...must buy...no I must prove to Sven and Eve that I am not going to use the money on me....-_

_Damn it. _Train thought as he stood at the checkout line with 2 tubs of coconut ice cream, 3 tubs of vanilla, and 4 tubs of chocolate and 4 tubs of strawberry and a whole bunch of others, also a really huge freezer to keep them in.

"Ah, sir?" The employee said, with an anime sweat drop forming. "Do ya think ya hav' enough ice cream, sir?" The teen aged employee asked.

"Yes...yes I do..." Train said. "But I can never have enough milk!" Train said, giving the employee 4 big 2 gallon milk containers.

"Ah, yes...I see...That's something different, is that all of the dairy products you are going to buy sir?"

"Yep!" Train made that cat like grin and gave the girl fifty bucks.

"Ah sir? ya need to tip me"

"Rebecca! How many times have I told you, you are not a waitress anymore! And you do not have an accent!" Her employer yelled, walking up to her. "I'm so sorry sir, my daughter was a waitress but I found that job too dangerous so now she works for me..."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "But why can't I still work there Father? And Yes Ah do!"

"We'll have this conversation later, and no you don't, now give this man his change" Rebecca's father walked away.

"Fine, _**daddy**_" Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Here's your change, _**sir**__" _Rebecca gave Train two pennies, she then said that her shift was over and that she was going to go out, Rebecca turned around and walked away from Train.

"Alrighty then..." Train grabbed his ice cream, and left.

At the hideout where Sven and Eve are.

"Where is Train? He was supposed to be here at the hideout a half hour ago..." Sven asked Eve.

"You know, this place isn't much of a hideout if Creed knows Train is here"

"You know that is right... I guess we can just call out an apartment...wait that still doesn't explain how Creed found out our room number..." Sven said.

"I'm Back!!!" Train opened the door, and carried the bags inside. "Svenny-baby! Princess Did ya miss-" Train's sentence will remain incomplete seeing as Eve threw her book at him.

"Ouch! Little Princess? That was mean!" Train held the book up, and read the title. "What happens to cats if they misbehave?" Train looked at Eve. "...Svenny-baby! I'm scared!"

"...Give me the leftover money" Sven said.

"Ah...ya see...funny story..." Train rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What is it Train?"

"I kinda spent it on..this!" Train held up 5 new books, 2 new guns, and a new fridge.

"Why?"

"Because...25 dollars seemed like such a waste...so I put it in the cash register!"

Sven punched him.

After ten minutes. Eve was eating some ice cream, Sven confiscated the guns and was now locked in the next room, fiddling with them, and Train was nursing a bloody nose and reading What Happens To Cats If They Misbehave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well....Uh... I have no comment for this... The Little Review Button love you...


	5. The gift?

Oh... Damn... how long has it been since I've last updated...? Uh... I offer my sincerest apologies I cannot say anything except for the fact that I've been lazy and concentrating on school... not to mention my recently getting a job, which I hate... but a job nonetheless. I'll try to update more this summer since I don't have to worry about school now... and I know I say that often but this time I'll do it dammit! Oh and if you see any errors, like grammar mistakes and awkward word placements let me know so I can change it, also because I decided I was just going to upload this without getting my editor to edit it since he is even lazier than me... and it would be months before you saw this. And I did read it twice! Without further ado... please enjoy this crappy reintroduction to Black Cat Encounters.

"Svenny-baby~! Look at what I just got!" Train shouted as he skipped into the room, quickly jumping over Eve's hair, which she had turned into an extended foot for the sole purpose of tripping Train.

Sven glanced over the rim of his newspaper. "And with what money…?"

"Oh how rude, Svenny-baby, I got it for us!"

Sven narrowed his eyes. "With what money?" he repeated in a lower tone.

Train smiled. "Oh Svenny~ here open it!"

And without further notice Train shoved the tiny package into Sven's previously full hands.

"The comics section…? Oh Svenny-baby I thought you just read the news…" And Train plopped down next to Sven and began intently reading Garfield.

Sven blinked several times and slowly and methodically began to unwrap the ugly brown wrapper covering what was sure to be something stupid.

Train began giggling uncontrollably to the point where he somehow ended up on the floor with the table flipped over on its side. Though it probably didn't help that Eve had once again attempted to trip him using only her hair, this time in the shape of a rope.

Sven tried to ignore the crash caused by his two annoying partners and concentrated on the task at hand. Trying to get the damn tape off the box. "Train…?"

"Hmmm?" Train asked from his spot on the floor.

"What type of tape did you use?"

Train looked thoughtful for a second. "Elmer's glue, scotch tape, aanndd carpenter's glue"

Sven sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "And why did you feel the need to use glue when all you needed was tape?"

Train grinned. "Because the box wasn't staying shut."

"Did you use the wrong side of the tape?" Eve asked as she continued to read Alice in Wonderland.

Train blinked slowly. "That would explain why the tape was sticking to my fingers…"

Eve laughed and mumbled "Idiot" as she turned the page of her book.

Sven took a deep breath. "You stupid moron!"

Train frowned. "But Svenny-baby! You'll regret saying that when you open the box!"

"You open the box dammit!" and he threw the box at Train's head.

Train quickly grabbed the box and stared at it. "Are you sure…?"

"Just open it if it's so important to you."

"Kay!" And he grabbed both ends of the package and pulled.

After a few seconds of struggling where both Eve and Sven did nothing but stare at Train making a fool of himself on the floor. There came a ripping sound and the box tore open. And out came a…

"A whistle?!" Sven shouted.

Eve rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

Train blinked and grinned slowly. "There was a guy outside with this really weird truck shaped like a hotdog giving out these cool whistles if you paid him 2 bucks for a hotdog!"

Sven's right eye twitched. "You bought yourself food and give me some cheap-ass plastic whistle!"

Train's grin grew wider if that was at all possible. "Not just for you! I got three whistles!" And he pulled out two slightly dented whistles and tossed one to Eve, whose hair turned in a baseball catcher's mitt to catch the whistle.

Train blew into his and sighed happily. "See it works!"

"It didn't make a damn sound!"

"..It's supposed to make a sound?"

"You... are... impossible!"

Eve stared at the tiny plastic thing in her hands and after a couple of seconds placed it by her mouth and blew. A tiny whistling sound emitted from her whistle.

Sven stopped yelling at Train to look at Eve who was smiling. "This is fun."

Train smiled. "See! Someone here appreciates the Oscar Mayer Weenie Whistle!"

... I have... no words... This just reminded me of the time I went inside the Weenie mobile and get a free whistle... though... I wish they were cooking hotdogs... ah well... that's my excuse and I'm sticking with it!


End file.
